


A New Beginning

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eliza POV, F/M, Fluffy Porn, Modern Era, married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: When Alex refuses to have sex with her six months after the birth of Phillip, for fear of hurting her- Eliza resorts to drastic measures.Like commenting on how hot Burr is.





	

They’re at the grocery store when they spot him, the solution to Eliza’s problem.

Unaware of Eliza’s plan, Aaron Burr continued to consider the jam in front of him. Finally settled on a nice jar of raspberry, only to look up in shock when Eliza rested a hand on his forearm. “Aaron, how delightful to see you. It’s been ages.”

“Eliza-” Aaron smiled, always the charmer- “You’re looking lovely today. How has motherhood been treating you? Little Phillip should be about six months, if I remember correctly.”

Six months. Six months of barely sleeping because the baby needed to nurse, felt the need to wake up every few hours. Angelica had been helping as much as she could, taking the little one out for walks.

Today was the first time that Eliza had been allowed to leave the house for more than a doctor’s appointment. The pregnancy had been rough, but it hardly warranted the amount of fussing that Alex seemed prone too. 

“A bit tiring, but I’m so glad to be out.” Never had Eliza uttered a truer statement. “How is your Theodosia?”

They chatted for a little longer, until Alex joined them, looking slightly hassled as Phillip tugged on his hair from the backpack carrier he was tucked into. He made their excuses for them, muttering something about her sister agreeing to take the baby to go and visit Maria when they got home.

Wonderful. Her sister had unknowingly made her plan that much easier.

Alex offered to make dinner when they got home and Eliza slipped to the bathroom to take a shower. No need to smell like baby powder and formula any longer than necessary. 

Took the time to really wash her hair, allowing the warm water and steam to clear her senses. Eucalyptus filled the air, a gift from her mother. Apparently it was good for stress, and what was good for stress was good for new mothers. 

A bar of felted soap was her next task, making sure to scrub extra well under her breasts and inner thighs. Places that would be seeing action soon if Eliza had her way. 

Considered the closet once she came out before selecting a simple blue dress. Her body hadn’t quite returned to its former glory, and she found herself appreciating cotton and loose fabrics more and more these days.

Only hoped that despite the changes in her body that Alex could still appreciate it. Had seemed to for the early part of her pregnancy, flirting right up until she wound up on bed rest at month seven.

In the kitchen, her husband was hard at work making some sort of pasta dish on the stove. Eliza looped her arms around his middle, chin resting on his shoulder. “What did I do to deserve such a wonderful husband?”

“It is I who got lucky.” Alex tipped his head to the side, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Go sit down in the living room, rest your feet.”

Still so worried about how much Eliza was exerting herself.

Completely oblivious to the fact that Eliza would like to exert herself a bit more. Or she would be happy to lay on her back and let him do all the work. If only to ease his conscience..

Mindful of the fact that her plan would go easier if she obliged him, Eliza headed toward the living room. Stretched out on the couch, getting comfy so that she could watch whatever it was on the cooking channel. Food Network had been her lifeline while on bedrest, awakened a fondness for watching others cook that she hadn’t had before.

“So,” Eliza started after Alex had brought her a plate and they’d both had a few bites. “Aaron was looking rather good today.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “I guess if you have a thing for bald guys.”

Eliza shrugged, looking to the side, doing her best to look deep in thought. “Do you think he’s started working out? His arms felt quite defined.”

That time Alex twitched. “Do I need to worry about my wife running off with a married man? Because if so, he’s probably not your best bet. He’s almost as in love with his wife as Lafayette is.”

Alex might pretend that his concern was over Aaron’s marriage, but Eliza knew better. The men had been at each other’s throats since the end of highschool. Something about the debate team, or maybe it was school government?

“And who do you propose that I go after?” Another twitch. “Hypothetically speaking, of course.”

“Your husband, I’d hope.” 

Time for an overdone sigh. “See, I would, but he’s been ignoring every attempt at a comeon for the past two months.”

Considering the doctor had told her they could have sex as soon as six week after, it all felt ridiculous. She was a married woman with a healthy sexual appetite and a husband who usually didn’t have a single reservation. If it weren’t for how much she adored her son, she might joke that childbirth wasn’t worth it.

“You aren’t-”

Eliza cut him off. “Alexander Hamilton, if you’re about to tell me what I can and cannot handle, you can sleep on the couch.”

The threat seemed to sink in and Alex cringed. “What if I hurt you?”

“When have I ever hesitated to tell you when something didn’t feel good?” Or tell him what felt just right. Eliza didn’t exactly believe in being quiet in bed. 

Sometimes if a girl wanted things done right she had to do them herself and sometimes Eliza had to speak up. Something Alex did well with most of the time.

Alex didn’t say anything and Eliza sighed, grabbing her empty plate as she stood up. “I understand that you’re concerned. But on that note, I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Didn’t you shower when we got home?” Alex’s brow burrowed. An expression so adorable that Eliza wanted to kiss it.

“I did.” A rather nice one, too. “But showers have always been a relaxing place to take care of myself.”

All that hot water. Not to mention the fact that she didn’t have to worry about making a mess. Sometimes she even liked to use the detachable head instead of her fingers. It was luxurious really, well worth wasting a little bit of water.

Showers before bed were rather nice too. There was a pair of silk pajamas calling her name, maybe a nice candle. Another thing she’d picked up during those long months of bedrest was keeping a book nearby. Something to pass the time beyond watching a screen.

Eliza almost made it to the bedroom before Alex came after her. “I mean, if you promise to take it easy-”

“I was actually thinking about riding you,” Eliza teased. Rolled her eyes at his torn expression. “Soon. For tonight we’ll take things slow.”

Even if Eliza didn’t share the same trepidation, she did understand that her body would have limits for the next little while. 

Eliza hadn’t known what to expect of post pregnancy sex. Before things had always been spontaneous, Alex shoving her against a door, kisses along her neck while they were in bed. The occasional evening that she came home from the hospital only to find the house filled with candles and smooth jazz playing.

Alex might toe the line of ridiculous more often than not, and he might work too much, but there was never any doubt that he loved her dearly.

Unsure of what to do, Eliza paused in the middle of the room. Exhaled a sigh of relief when Alex didn’t need directing. Instead he pulled out his phone, flicking through it before setting it on the dresser once a nice gentle piano melody filled the room.

One arm circled around her waist, pulling her into him even while he threaded his fingers through hers with his other hand. Led her through a simple dance, the two of them moving in slow circles around the room. Something they hadn’t done in too long.

When two songs had faded away, Alex guided her backward toward the bed. Stopped only to kiss her before reaching to tug off her dress.

“Are you sure-” Eliza tried not to pull back, after all, she’d been the one to push for this- “I mean, I don’t look like-”

“Elizabeth Schuyler,” Alex mimicked her tone from earlier. “I know you aren’t about to ask if I want to see my wife’s body. When has the answer to that ever been no?”

Never so far. But pregnancy hadn’t exactly been kind to her, brought out stretch marks that hadn’t been there before. Widened her hips, though the extra weight to her breasts had to be a plus. One of the few.

The dress came off, and Alex grinned. “You really were hoping for some tonight, weren’t you?

“That was the plan-” Eliza’s head tilted back when Alex reached between her legs, lightly caressing her mound. “It’s been too long.”

Alex pressed a light kiss to her collarbone. “Not much longer now.”

“Better not be.” Eliza’s fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, slid it off of his shoulders before moving to his slacks. “Or else I might have to spank you.”

“I’m not sure that’s motivation not too.” Alex wiggled his eyebrows. 

They’d never done anything kinkier than Eliza riding him in the living room, but sometimes Eliza wondered just how serious Alex was in these moments. How he might feel about a pair of handcuffs or a paddle. Truth be told, Eliza wouldn’t know where to start.

But it was something to file away, to consider bringing up later. Once they got back in the swing of things.

Eliza allowed herself to be pushed onto the bed, moving toward the middle so that he could climb on as well. 

Expected him to start kissing her immediately but found herself the subject of intense scrutiny. Gave in to the urge to squirm the longer it went on. “I know I’m not-”

“You’re beautiful.” Alex’s fingers ghosted over the outline of her stomach, and Eliza bit her lip to stop from laughing. “Do you know how amazing you are? How amazing it is that just a few months ago this body held life?”

Alex finally leaned in, kissing her belly button. “Even if not, your body is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“These are beautiful.” His fingers pressed along her stretch marks. “They’re what make you special, not some flaw to be covered up.”

Eliza wasn’t so sure about that, but this wasn’t the time to argue either. Instead, she allowed Alex to explore her body. To explore each new nook, first with his hands and then with his mouth. A mix of kisses and little bite marks.

Melted into the bed when he traveled down her legs, skipping over the spot she wanted him the most. Something she didn’t have time to get testy about, not with the way he dug his knuckles into the sole of her right foot. Tugged on her toes with a smile on his face, foot resting in his lap just inches away from his half hard cock.

Part of her wanted to twist her ankle, nudge it with her toes. Just to see what he would do. But it felt too good to interrupt his flow.

“I’m starting to think,” Eliza said, propping herself onto her elbows. “That you’re trying to put me to sleep instead of fulfilling your promise.”

“Shush.” Alex stuck out his tongue. “I’ll get there when I get there, and not a minute sooner.”

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time I give you a blowjob.” Alex raised an eyebrow and Eliza shrugged. “Maybe I’ll go asleep during it.”

Alex laughed leaning up to kiss her, hands massaging her swollen breasts. “Keep this up and I just might change my mind.”

Eliza pantomimed zipping her lips. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.” Alex kissed her forehead. “Now, to the fun part.”

Far more gently than necessary, Alex encouraged her to spread her legs, grabbing a few pillows to prop her hips up.

All Eliza knew was that she was intensely grateful that he didn’t make any weird comments about her having given birth or about how well she was healing. It was odd enough hearing it from the doctor every time she went, no need to get it from him too.

“Fuck-” Eliza swatted at the back of his head at the murmured ‘language’ that came from between her thighs. “That feels so good. But you better be planning to actually fuck me too.”

Alex flattened his tongue, drawing it right up the middle before pointing it so that he could flick at her clit. “I don’t know, I might just stay down here for a few hours. Celebrating how wonderful it is to get up close and personal with my favorite girl again.”

He better be referring to Eliza, not her vagina. 

The pad of one thumb circled just outside of her clit, a gentle massage that left her begging him to get on with it. 

Obviously still concerned, Alex went slow. First one finger and then two, refusing to pick up the pace. Pressed up instead, curling his fingers against her G-spot. 

Finally after what felt like ages he slid up her body and Eliza wrapped her legs around his back.

Smiled breathlessly when he hummed. “Feels like home. Missed this. Missed you.”

“Well, what took you so long?” After all, Alex was the one who had waited forever.

The question earned her a scoff, but she didn’t care because he was finally moving. Pulling most of the way out before thrusting back in at a glacial pace. Slow and steady and so ridiculously Alex.

When it became clear that he wasn’t going to speed up the tempo past their usual starting speed, Eliza sucked on her fingers before reaching down to rub at her clit.

“That’s hot.” Alex watched her hands, bucking his hips with just a little more force. “Have I mentioned how much I love that you know what you want?”

“Only a few times.” Eliza dug her heels into his back, thighs tensing as she sped up. It really had been too long, and toys couldn’t replace the feel of Alex inside of her.

The way his cologne smelled or that little roll he liked to do with hips. Eliza wasn’t afraid of masturbation, but this would always be so much better.

With a whimper she came and Eliza flopped back onto the bed, no longer interested in expending energy keeping her legs up. Watched as Alex pulled out, one hand on his cock as he stroked himself off, the other tugging on a pert nipple.

When he came, it was across Eliza’s stomach and she gazed up at him through half lidded eyes until eventually he rolled away. Was just about to ask what was so important when he came back, baby wipe in hand. 

“Come on.” Alex tugged on one of the pillows beneath her hips. “These need to come out or else you’re going to have a wet spot.”

Pouting, Eliza rolled off and onto her stomach, stealing one of the pillows from his side of the bed to hug. 

Married sex wasn’t always the sexiest thing in the world, but when Alex came back to curl around her back, one arm drapped across her middle and the stolen pillow, Eliza decided she wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
